All Hallows Eve
by GothicBlackRose
Summary: A short outing of Harry and Draco one Hallowe'en. Thanks to Digitallace for helping me find the right words. Slash of the H/D kind. Enjoy!


This is a descriptive essay I had to write for a college compositionn class. I figured I'd tweak it up a little bit and share. Thanks to Alexis (Digitallace) for helping me! Love you!

-----------------------------------------------

The full moon was nearly the same burnt, orange color as the grinning pumpkins dotted along the neighborhood. It was the only time one could hide in plain sight, and indulge in a sweet tooth all at once.

Chocolate, caramel, candy corn, sugar, sugar and more sugar loaded every bag in every tiny hand. When a door opened, there could be a princess, a werewolf, a super hero or all three standing together on the other side, their faces much brighter than the patient and indulgent adults waiting out by the street. Everyone had glitter or fangs, or oozing blood, but even the older children wore giddy smiles.

Every tree lining the lane would be burning alive with reds and golds and even more of the orange that brought to mind the grinning and sneering gourd decorations.

Two older boys wandered the laughter filled streets, occasionally pelting one another with rejected items from their bags. There always seemed to be at least one health nut passing out boxes of raisins or the scrooge who only handed out pennies or hard candies so ancient they might have been from their own youth.  
One was clad in a richly decorated black cape, holding his wand aloft as he pretended to be a real magician, while the other easily kept pace in his spandex super hero ensemble. Draco and Harry paid no mind to the fact that they were amongst the oldest costumed people on the block. Some might think they were too old for this, but they knew better. No one ever grew too old to play dress up and eat candy.

Making their way out of the suburbs they walked through a small patch of forest towards a quaint two story house. James dressed in his tight blue and red ensemble pried open the latch to the fence surrounding the brightly lit house. He and his companion walked through a small cemetery of plastic headstones blood and entrails strewn about the area depicting a deadly battle fought and lost. They walked up the stairs of the wraparound porch and let themselves into the house, Draco's cloak billowing behind them making him look like a bat out of Hell.

The eerie music that met them at the door quickly gave way to a rhythmic, thumping beat as Harry led their way through mingling crowds of people. Abruptly he stopped and spun around facing the blonde. Motioning to Draco come closer, he started to dance to the beat of the music that was screaming out of the speakers. Swaying his hips temptingly Draco pulled Harry against him. Sexual and yet innocent at the same time their bodies moved together as they had a .conversation with their eyes, punctuated with short kisses.

They stayed that way until the song gave way to another. After one last lingering kiss they made their way to where a group of people were gathered around a galvanized tub. They were participating in an ancient and well respected Harvest game.

Harry was all for joining and looked to his partner to join him. Draco, however, looked at him scornfully. "Bobbing for apples is so disgusting and plebian," Draco said, stressing the last of the sentence. "Even considering thinking about sticking my face in peoples diluted spit is horrifying." Harry just rolled his eyes and muttered, "bobbing snob" under his breath and joined in—shoving his face into the water inside the tub, trying to grab one of the succulent red fruit with only his teeth.

As the party wound to an end and the people began filtering out, Harry and Draco stepped back out into the now empty streets to head home. Laughing to themselves about the night and the toilet paper strung through trees in a nearby yard, they slowly came to a stop when they noticed the moon for the first time during their evening revelry.

Slung high and round, the harvest moon grinned at them like a spooky jack-o-lantern, as if condoning their night of childish—and no so childish---fun. They continued on their way as sheer clouds danced and played in the light of the moon.

------------------------------------

Happy Hallowe'en, Everyone!


End file.
